This Kiss
by Ash Ninja
Summary: Superboy and M'gann's first kiss was an accident. Just like their next three... Or so they lead each other to believe. Supermartian. One-shot.


**A/n: One more one-shot, same old same old. Update for Guardian of the Survivor and Show Me What I'm Looking For will be up sometime this week.******  
><strong>**

**Disclaimer: I don't own YJ.**

* * *

><p><strong>This Kiss<strong>

* * *

><p>Their first kiss was an accident.<p>

M'gann leaned up to place a kiss on his cheek, Superboy turned his head to chastise her for the same.

Two pairs of lips met and, to their shock, a tingle started.

M'gann jumped back so hard she almost knocked over the tray of chocolate brownies that she had made; the reason for this predicament in the first place.

Superboy stared at her with bright blue eyes shining in wonder and confusion.

"M'gann-" he started but she held up a hand and, grabbing the tray, bolted back to her room slamming the door behind her.

* * *

><p>Their second kiss was carefully planned, plotted and deviously manipulated.<p>

By _Superboy_.

The feeling of her mouth on his had been the catalyst for his 'deal' to suddenly become of paramount interest to him.

With the press of her lips on his he had been flooded with feelings and emotions and his mind had gone wondrously blank for the first time in his life. For once he'd been able to feel without thinking and the sensation had been... miraculous.

Now he was left with desire- the main one being to recreate that blessed sensation as soon as possible.

It had taken a few days before M'gann could speak to him properly again, and even longer before she could look at him without blushing.

Superboy, still a bit embarrassed himself, didn't mention the kiss.

But he thought... and planned.

Their second kiss _looked _like an accident; Superboy leaned down to whisper in M'gann's ear as she turned to see who was touching her because it couldn't possibly be Superboy; he didn't do touching.

And yet as she turned her head and his lips grazed her cheek, landing fully on her lips, it was _his _hands that spanned her shoulders and didn't let her pull away.

Superboy did do touching. Except for when he wanted to.

This time he allowed her ten full seconds before he let go and stepped back. M'gann's eyes were glazed and she gaped at him for several seconds.

Superboy smiled to himself as she babbled and all but fled back to her room.

Big ol' ten indeed.

* * *

><p>Their third kiss was unexpected and really not an accident.<p>

Having reestablished their equilibrium and ignored the secret side long glances and casual looks, they had settled back into the routine of Laundry night.

Superboy kicked his feet against the drier and M'gann pretended to adised him otherwise. Whilst M'gann did this he secretly wondered how someone's eyes could really sparkle that much.

He admired pretty much everything about her as she talked about her day and he edged closer and closer, enthralled by the shapes her mouth made, if not the noise they produced.

Suddenly he reached forward, slid her to the edge of the dryer and cut off one of her stories mid-sentence by plastering his mouth against hers.

Their third kiss was sloppy and unpracticed.

* * *

><p>Their fourth kiss was perfect and then they lost count.<p>

M'gann was reading _The Great Gatsby _when she heard the familiar sound of heavy work boots slapping against the hard floor, she glanced up from her book to see Superboy walk into the living room and make his way over to the couch she was sitting on. She smiled in greeting at him; he nodded stiffly before lowering himself down next to her.

M'gann turned back to reading as Superboy turned on the TV, she couldn't help but notice he switched to the music channel. A soft rock song flowed from the High Defenition speakers of the TV.

"..." Superboy cleared his throat, shifting slightly against the soft cushions of the couch. "M'gann?"

"Yes, Superboy?" She reluctantly looked away from her book again, figuring the clone needed help with the TV.

But she was wrong, instead he leaned down and kissed her soundlessly on the mouth. His hands moved to the back of her neck and on her waist, drawing her closer while his other hand plucked the book from her grasp and set it off to the aside.

M'gann smiled against his lips, wrapping her arms around his neck and leaning back against the couch so he was on laying top of her.

Yes, this was indeed perfect.

* * *

><p><strong><em>It's the way you love me<br>It's a feeling like this-  
>It's centrifical motion<br>It's pertpetual bliss.  
>It's that pivotal moment<br>It's Impossible  
>This Kiss, This Kiss<em>  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>An: Just a drabble. Hoped you guys liked it, even though short I like it, makes me smile.**

**Reviews equals love.**


End file.
